Estce le bon choix?
by kelly malfoy
Summary: mariée depuis 2 ans, elle a un fils et un mari adorable mais pourtant elle n'est pas heureuse.Surtout quand celui qu'elle tente d'oublier revient dans sa vie
1. Default Chapter

Titre : Est-ce le bon choix ?

Disclamer : tout appartient à JK ROWLING

Note de l'auteur : j'espère que vous aller aimer

Chapitre 1 : les souvenirs

Lily Evans Diggory était dans un grand lit seule, en chemise de nuit. Elle s'était mariée, il y a déjà 2 ans de cela. Elle avait un mari adorable et un petit garçon mignon comme tout. Elle avait tout pour être heureuse. Mais pourtant et tous ses souvenirs ou plutôt ce souvenir douloureux.

Flash back

Lily ne pars pas ne l'épouse pas

Pourquoi c'est un homme attentionné, gentil ? il a tout ce dont rêve une femme

Mais tu ne l'aimes pas

Qu'est-ce que tu en sais James ? demanda Lily en pleurant

Parce je t'aime et je ne veux pas te perdre

Non, ce n'est pas vrai, comment ose-tu dire cela alors que …

Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, je ne t'ai jamais trompée

Non, bien sur que non, quand l'on voit sa meilleure amie dans le même lit que son petit-ami c'est qu'ils font quoi ? Hein !

Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois

Stop ! Arrête j'en ai assez entendu pour aujourd'hui, je m'en vais

Lily, je t'aime

Et il la regarda partir d'un air triste et déçu.

Fin du flash back

Depuis ce fameux jour rien ne fut comme auparavant. Elle sortit aussitôt de ces souvenirs. Elle devait aller travailler. Elle s'habilla élégamment et en sortant fit un petit tour dans la chambre de son fils, Cédric. Il était si mignon, il était le portrait de son père. Il avait 1 ans et demi. Elle contempla quelques instants son fils puis elle sortit et alla rejoindre son mari, qui était dans le salon.

Bonjour ma chérie

Bonjour fit-elle en l'embrassant également.

Tu es ravissante ! Tu as vérifié si Cédric dort encore ?

Oui et très profondément. On aurait dit un ange.

Je t'emmène aujourd'hui ?

Si tu veux

Très bien, allons-y

J'arrive, je vais donner les ordres aux domestiques

D'accord, je serais dans la voiture.

Lily se rendit à la cuisine. Tout le personnel y était réuni. Elle donna les ordres et affirma qu'elle mangerait ici. Elle rejoignat donc son mari et celui-ci démarra. Le trajet fut comme d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle fut arrivée, un dernier baiser et elle entra dans un immeuble au nom de « Newman & Evans ». C'était son entreprise, une maison de couture où elle était elle-même styliste et également directrice avec une amie Morgane Newman. Elles s'étaient rencontrées à leur école de couture et elles avaient décidé de s'associer et de créer une maison de couture qui serait connue de partout. Et l'on peut dire qu'elles ont réussi. Leur maison est connue dans le monde, leurs bénéfices sont largement au-dessus des autres maisons de coutures. Dès qu'elle y mit un pied, on put entendre des « bonjour madame Diggory » ou « bonjour Mlle Evans ». Elle prit l'ascenseur et se rendit à son bureau.

Madame Evans, vous avez reçu 5 nouveaux appels et 3 messages lui annonça sa secrétaire.

Très bien et vous avez déjà appelé tous les models

Oui mais seulement 5 sur 10 ont répondu

Très bien, c'est tout

Oui

D'accord, et je voudrais que vous annuliez tous mes rendez-vous pour cette après-midi

Oui

Et qu'est-ce que j'ai des rendez-vous ce matin, ou des réunions ?

Tenez, il est écrit tous vos rendez-vous

Merci, Valérie

De rien madame

Sa secrétaire venait juste de sortir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Laissant paraître Morgane.

Lily, j'ai une affaire en or !

Je t'écoute

L'entreprise Potter & Associé souhaite collaborer avec nous

Au simple nom de Potter, Lily devint froide.

Non, non, non, et NON

De toute façon, tu pourras y réfléchir pendant la réunion …

Attends de quelle réunion tu parles là ?

On doit les rencontrer et c'est dans un quart d'heure

Tu iras seule d'accord

Non Lily, ta présence est obligatoire

Non

En dirait que tu as peur

Moi avoir peur, tu rêve là

T'as la trouille, j'en suis sure

Très bien, j'irai et je te prouverais que je n'ai pas peur !

Excellent !

Morgane savait qu'elle avait touché un des points faibles de son amie. Elle connaissait Lily par cœur comme ses tables de multiplications. Elles se dirigèrent vers la salle de réunion. Lily allait entrer lorsque Morgane lui attrapa le bras.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Ben, j'entre

Lily n'oublie pas qu'on doit les accueillir

Qu'on doit quoi …

Ferme la, ils arrivent

Effectivement, deux hommes sortirent de l'ascenseur. Un grand brun musclé habillé en costume cravate s'avança. Il fit un baisemain aux deux femmes.

Bonjour charmantes demoiselles, Sirius Black à votre service.

Et il entra dans la salle. Avec lui, il y avait également un brun assez musclé, les cheveux ébouriffés et habillé en costume cravate. Il portait des lunettes et il était particulièrement craquant. Lui aussi fit un baisemain aux jeunes femmes. Lily fit une grimace avant de lui donner sa main. Mais au contact de sa main et de la sienne, elle eut comme un nœud dans l'estomac. Mais elle revint aussitôt froide et sérieuse.

James Potter, à votre humble service.

Morgane lui accorda un sourire mais rien de la part de lily.

Toujours aussi glaciale Lily ! J'espère que ça changera vu que nous serons bientôt associés.

(tout bas) Rêve toujours ! (tout haut) ne compte pas sur moi

Voyons Lily

Lily l'attrapa par la cravate.

Ecoute-moi bien Potter, Lily c'est pour les amis, t'as pigé !

Vous sentez très bon mlle Evans

Merci, mais ce n'est plus Mlle Evans mais Mme Diggory

Madame Potter vous irez beaucoup mieux, vous savez

Et moi je ne tiens pas à porter ce nom car c'est ce même nom qui a souillé mon nom.

Tu ne sais pas la vérité donc tu n'as aucun droit de me juger ainsi.

Et je ne veux pas la connaître

Et elle entra dans la salle de réunion.

Je t'aime et je t'aurais

Et il entra également.

Fin

J'espère que ça vous a plu !

Au revoir


	2. la réunion

Titre : Est-ce le bon choix ?

Disclamer : la dernière fois, je me suis trompée, les persos appartiennent à notre écrivain préférée, mais l'histoire est à moi et quelques persos.

Note de l'auteur : eh bien, bonne lecture !

Chapitre 2 : La réunion 

Lily prit place à coté de Morgane. Ce fut Morgane qui prit la parole.

-Tout d'abord messieurs, nous voudrions connaître vos motivations.

-C'est simple nous voulons travailler avec une maison compétente !

-Et qu'est qui prouve que nous sommes compétentes ?demanda Lily

-Nous avons étudié vos ventes et nous avons remarqué que vos bénéfices sont largement au-dessus des autres maisons. Espliqua calmement James

-De toute façon, quelques soit votre réputation, vos motivations, et tout votre blas-blas. Je totalement contre et je ne signerai rien.

-Enfin, ça veut dire que elle et moi allons nous entretenir dans la salle d'a coté. Lily, suis moi.

Elle referma la porte.

-Quelque soit tes raisons d'en vouloir à Mr Potter, tu ne dois pas remettre en cause cette société.

-Mais Morgane, on a pas besoin d'eux

-Si on s'allie à eux ce sera en quelque sorte une garantie anti-chute.

-Qui te parle de ruine, on est très bien plaçé

-Peut-etre mais le monde de la mode, ça change tout le temps.

-Ok, ok ,ok, j'ai compris

-Et puis un peu d'homme dans notre vie ça fait pas de mal.

-N'oublie pas que je suis une femme mariée.

-T'as remarqué comme le beau brun à lunettes te dévorait des yeux.

-Je ne veut rien entendre, je suis mariée. Et j'imagine que c'est l'autre qui t'intéresse.

-Moi, non jamais, mais je préfère le célibat.

-Tu devrais tenter ta chance.

-C'est vrai t'as raison.

Du coté des garçons

-Bon James, j'espère qu'elle vont accepter parce que la brune, elle me plait.

-Oui, elles vont accepter parce que la brune, te veut.

-Et toi, tu peut me dire ce qui t'arrive on dirait que t'es captivée par la jolie rousse qui est mariée et toi aussi t'es marié mon pote sans vouloir te casser.

-Ecoute Sirius, ce mariage je ne l'ai jamais voulu, c'était pour faire plaisir à mes parents. Et puis il existe le divorce de nos jours.

-T'as vraiment raison, parce que ta femme ne fait pas le poids contre la rousse. Si tu la connais, pourquoi vous n'etes pas ensemble ?

-Parce qu'elle m'a trouvé dans le lit de sa meilleure amie.

-On peut dire que t'as pas chomé, mon vieux.

-En fait c'était un coup de Emma, elle m'as drogué puis mis dans son lit. Et la suite tu l'a connais.

-Et la rousse, elle connaît la vérité ?

-Elles arrivent

Effectivement, elles étaient en train de rire.

-Nous acceptons declara Morgane

-Chouette fit Sirius

-Super compléta James en jetant un regard vers Lily.

Le notaire prit un dossier et en retira des feuilles. Il donna un stylo à Morgane et lui présenta les feuilles. Morgane signa. Le notaire fit de meme avec lily, elle avait hésité avant de prendre le stylo mais le regard de Morgane lui fit signer immédiatemment. De l'autre coté de la table, James l'observait avec un petit sourire.

-Que diriez-vous de feter ça ce soir ?

-Ouais, c'est une excellente idée fit Sirius

-Moi ça me va et toi Lily ?

-Ecoutez amusez-vous bien, moi je ne viens pas

sur ce, elle quitta la salle de réunion et se dirigea vers son bureau.

-Meme après tant d'années, il me fait encore de l'effet déclara-t-elle tout haut

elle observa la vue qu'elle avait. Elle avait quittée l'angleterre afin de tout oublier et tout recommencer mais c'est lui qui revient avec tous ses souvenirs. Il était et reste son premier amour. Elle s'était mariée pour Amos, ses parents et puis pour honorer la promesse qu'elle avait à Clara, la première femme de son mari. Elle a eu un accident de voiture et est morte à l'hôpital. Sur son lit de mort, Clara avait demandé à Lily de s'occuper de son fils mais aussi de son mari. Lily n'a pas pu lui refuser. Elle s'est mariée et est la mère d'un adorable petit garçon. Mais le souvenir de James restait entre eux. Elle était dans ses pensées quand quelqu'un entra. Elle se retourna et aperçut James.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans mon bureau ?

-Je suis venu t'implorer de venir ce soir

-Très bien alors tu peux repartir d'où tu viens

-Viens au moins pour Morgane

-Je pense qu'être seule avec deux hommes ne la dérangerais pas

-Je vois que tu n'as rien oublié de cette histoire

-Ecoute, je voudrais passer une bonne journée

James s'approcha d'elle, trop près d'après elle. Lily commença à reculer jusqu'à un mur.

Merde.

-James enfin Mr Potter vous pourriez reculer un peu s'il vous plait.

-Pourquoi je te fais de l'effet ? et il prit une mèche des cheveux de Lily et la coinça. Lily ne put répliquer quoi ce soit, sa peau était si douce. James s'apprêtait à l'embrasser quand la porte s'ouvrit. Lily se dégagea de James en reprenant ses esprits. C'était Sirius.

-Oh je ne voulais pas déranger !

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ? demanda James

-Parler à Morgane je croyais qu'elle était cette charmante dame.

-Comme tu peux le voir elle n'est pas la

-Oui, je vous laisse

il ferma la porte.

-S'il te plait, tu peux sortir ?

-Pourquoi tu veux pas qu'on reprenne là ou il nous as arreté

-Justement je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise parce que je suis mariée et que … enfin peut importe.

-Tu es mariée et alors moi aussi.

-Oui mais moi je ne suis pas toi

-Tu sais quand on est marié ce n'est pas se vouer corps et âme à celui qu'on est censé aimer.

-Oui quand on a un enfant

-Quoi ! tu as un enfant de cet imbécile de Diggory. Ce n'est pas vrai tu te moques de moi.

-Ecoute, tu n'as pas à te mêler de ma vie privée d'accord.

-Non je n'irai nulle part sans explications.

-Tu parle comme si nous étions mariés

-Oui mais nous nous aimons et je croyais que tu me resterais fidèle.

-Et toi tu m'es resté fidèle ?

-Tu ne connais pas la vérité

-Oui mais quand je t'ai quitté je crois que pour te consoler tu as du t'en taper une.

-Arrête la pute ici c'est toi !

Il reçut sans doute la plus belle paire de baffe de toute sa vie. Lily avait les larmes au yeux.

-Sors d'ici !

-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

-SORS D'ICI !

Dès qu'il fut parti, elle laissa ses larmes couler. Elle regarda sa montre, il était temps pour elle de rentrer. Elle voulu dire à Morgane qu'elle partait mais elle aurait pu croiser James.

-Oh c'est vous madame

-Bernardo mon mari est-il déjà arrivé ?

-Il a téléphoné et m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il serait en voyage d'affaires toutes cette semaine.

-Encore

-Maman !

-Comment ça va toi ?

-Bien, dis c'est vrai que papa il sera pas là pendant beaucoup de jours ?

-Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas toi et moi on va bien s'amuser. Pas tout de suite parce que maman elle a fait.

-Oui moi aussi.

Du coté de Morgane et des garçons.

-QUOI !TU AS TRAITE LILY DE PUTE. COMMENT AS TU PU DIRE CA VU QUE CEDRIC N'EST PAS SON FILS ESPECE D'IDIOT.

-Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais voulu dire

-Et qu'est ce que tu compte faire ?

-Si tu pouvais me rendre un petit service

-Non, Lily est ma meilleure amie et non

-S'il te plait, pense que c'est pour le bien de ton amie.

-Bon d'accord, quel ton plan ?

-J'ai une semaine pour la séduire

-Elle est mariée.

-Pas pour longtemps

-N'oublie pas qu'il y a Amos

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, je l'ai envoyé en voyage d'affaires pour une semaine.

-Ben dis donc tu dois vraiment l'aimer pour faire tout çà.

-Oui je l'aime

-Oui bon mais je ne vois toujours pas le service que je dois te rendre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas c'est très simple.

Et ils se mirent donc à concocter un plan.

Fin

Réponses aux reviews :

Liliz mamba : t'inquiète il va se bouger James !

Florine : merci

La p'tite Clo : la voilà la suite ! j'espère qu'il t'a plu ce chap !

Baby.fan : j'ai oublié de préciser c'est une fic ou la magie n'existe pas et merci

Titou girl : merci, je crois que dans ce chapitre t'as eu la réponse à ta question !

Kritary : merci et t'inquiète ils vont divorcer !

Miss Black : ne t'inquiète pas ils sont pas demi frères et merci

Jeanny : contente que ça te plaise

Et encore une fois merci à vous tous.

Kelly malfoy à votre humble service !


End file.
